A Devil's Little Angel
by oO Miss Florence Oo
Summary: Every devil has a preference on how they must be paid to serve someone in a contract. It may want your soul to be paid after the contract is made, or something devious like their summoner's body. What if it wanted the latter part then?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's nice to meet you! I'm new to the Kuroshitsuji fandom, and I'm hoping to share my talent to all you guys! I want to say that I am happy to have found this fandom, and look forward to make a lot of fanfiction for it.**

**So just warnings for this story, in later chapters, there would be smut, bondage, oocness and a bit of a genderbend here. I would warn you guys of it, but remember, this is only the prologue of this story, a bit of a teaser to see if there would be some positive comments, to see how many people are actually willing to read this. Don't forget that considering how I love the Sebaciel, you know what that exactly means**

**But enough of that, let's get on to reading the story~**

* * *

The chilling cries and pleas of children echoed around this big room, sending shivers to everyone who may hear. Rusted cages were all filled with a child that was ready to be sacrificed for god knows what, and it brought fear and trepidon on the kids inside one of these cages.

The place was covered with blood and feces on the floor, all left messily unclean from the tortures of their captors. As the child's cries from the room nearby stopped, the children anticipated on who would be next, knowing that one of them would be killed just like that last one, as the suspense and the fear were all around them, that they barely spoke, their heads all tucked under their legs.

It was end of the line for them, as they knew nobody would come for them. Nobody would care enough to rescue them. Besides, their existence really doesn't matter anymore now that everyone they cared about were possibly all dead, and they would simply shrivel away, to die in this place, to die and be sacrifice for the acclaimed 'devils'.

One of them, was a girl with royal blue eyes, shivering in fear in her naked body, her long messy hair scattered through her face, and she silently pleaded for someone, something, anybody to rescue her "Please, help me...anyone" she whimpered silently, just wanting to go home and be safe with her parents-no. They were dead. Ciella had to remind herself that they were both dead after that fire set on the Phantomhive mansion.

This young girl was of noble birth to the Phantomhive family, a family known to have been ruling the underworld of england, and were all dubbed the Queen's watchdog, and the young ten year old had been taken shortly after her mansion, her home has been set on fire. Many emotions scattered about in her mind; fear, pain, confusion, anger. They all were there, and then, there was desperation. Desperation to get out of this place, desperation for at least anyone to help her out of here.

Hope to just be saved by God were lost, her belief in that being, her belief in the ruler. It was all dashed away in the instant she knew that the pain won't ever stop. It will never stop. Her cries will be left unheard by the people of the world, only heard by her captors, just enjoying the pleasing cries that she does as pain from their torture overwhelms her, bursting her into tears that stream from her eyes.

And slowly, slowly, the thought of the world being a lively place stopped going through her mind, as she now registered this world as something else. It was a _horrible_ place, filled with the lust, envy, pride, gluttony, so many sins that she could not bear to see. This world was not perfect. This was a stained place infested with greed, infested with it so much she could suffocate, and just die from it.

And all too suddenly, just before all her hope from escaping from this hell had vanished, before she had given in to the tortures, she heard that voice. She heard the voice of what may be of her end, what may be her savior. It just shocked her to see such an unholy being going to talk to her, a weak child born to a family of nobility. Why would such a demon like him take such unique liking to her?

"My, what a terrible state you are, my dear" his voice was smooth, velvety, containing that sweet honey voice filled with poison, and she could just hear the fake passiveness that he was all too purposely trying to emit towards her. Her head had suddenly looked up, trying to see that person who cared enough to talk to her, and as she looked just outside her cage, she saw him.

She saw the being of hell, a soldier of the dark being, right in front of her, a few steps away from her cage, surrounded by darkness, and she could see his sinister smirk, those dark red eyes that glowed in such a very intimidating way, his sharp teeth shown to her, but she feared not, and she knew that this demon, this unholy being, this tainted creature, could possibly save her. She wants him. She must, or she will never get out of here.

And though the risk of holding on to a spider's thread may be high, she did not care. She may be young, she may be stupid, but though this may be a stupid decision in anyone's opinion, this was her only option to survive, to continue living. Even only for a few more years, she does not care. She had nobody to live for now that her parents had died.

"You have summoned me" the demon stated as he stepped closer, it's heels making a clanking noise as it approached "and that fact won't change for an eternity." he added along his words, his voice tempting and smooth. Ciella couldn't find herself caring of what that thing he. In fact, she only wanted his help out of here.

"Please, help me" She had pleaded, her innocent blue eyes looking at the demon pitifully and desperately, reaching out one of her thin, malnourished arms out of the cage, and the demon could only smirk as his large hands, with dark, sharp claws help out the little girl's own. "Oh, my help requires a...payment, as you might say." it stated as his smirk grew wider, more of his sharp teeth being shown as he did, his eyes seeming to glow much more brighter than it was just earlier.

As the impatient attitude now began to rise above her head, and as her pride began to bloom, she had hissed at the devil, glaring at him with her two eyes as she did, her teeth clenching "I simply do not _care_ what I have to pay for you, demon. I want your power, I want your help, I want you to give me your _everything_. I am a human, am I not? And like most, I am _selfish, greedy, and would never share the power to anyone!_" The words she had shouted at the demon showed just how tainted her soul was to getting exposed to the real world too early, too premature.

The demon could only stare at the young human girl in quite a bit of a shock. This was new. This was all too new. This summoner was really different than his usual summoners who were pure, still innocent, still haven't known and had shown any sin. This was incredibly new to see a soul like her's, both pure and tainted at the same time, that gave of this scent that was known from incredibly rare, but delicious souls.

Unfortunately, he was not searching human contractors for their souls. Not anymore, actually. After the change he had made with his choice of meal, and after now finding out that he can, instead, feed on the lust from humans, their essence, he had lost interest, and had gained this desire to seek humans for their lust, for their _body._

"Then, you shall be my new contractor, and master. You shall never enter the gates of heaven again, and what I want from you will be revealed in the near future, in the time when you are finally ready, my dear lady" he had said as his hands touched her chest, right where the ribs are protecting her heart, and he heard the scream in pain as he put a mark on her, as their sign of contract, as their promise to one another, and the demon could only smirk at what he had gained.

This soul, this human would provide him quite the attention for the next three years until her body was ready. For now, he could spend time just readying her, just waiting for her time, and with that, the life of under the service of a mere human child that had something that he had wanted, had finally begun.

* * *

**This is only short because I wanted to see how many will get interested in reading this. With enough reviews and encouragements that people actually find this worthy of reading, I will post much more longer ones~**

**So look forward to the next part of the story then!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a chilly autumn morning, as the cold breeze of the upcoming winter had chilled the atmosphere, and had delivered the light cold anyone could receive without proper winter clothing. Snow was yet to fall, and will take quite a while before it does. Indeed, a normal day in London, as a mansion that was separated from London had just the same treatment.

It was also time for a certain young lady to wake up as well. A small, petite young girl was huddled up in the thick, soft sheets of her queen-sized beds. Her head nestled up comfortably as she lay asleep. She looked quite a lot like a princess, or rather, a Queen of the household, a sleeping beauty as she continued on her slumber.

Gentle knocks from her door made her shift slightly in her sheets, a small frown now etched up in her once docile face of sleeping. It had seemed that she was awaken a bit, but clearly, she was mostly still unconscious from a long night's rest.

The sounds of the door opening and the slight creeks and the sounds of a cart being pushed were what she heard before such brightness had shone on her face, making her head retaliate from the light as she still lay in her sheets, consciousness slowly returning to her.

"It is now time to wake up, Young Mistress" A smooth, velvety voice has been heard as she now opened her eyelids, showing both her mismatched eyes. The other showing a regular, royal blue colored orb, and the other having a purple hue, accompanied by a pentagram marking that sealed their contract. She looked up at the owner of that voice that had awoken here, being greeted by a face that had worn a polite smile.

It was her butler, Sebastian, waking her up so that they may start the day, to deal with today's business. The duties of being the Duchess of Phantomhive was indeed tiring, but it never really stopped her from doing such things, as the fun only begins when she faces her opponent in the chessboard, as she confidently moves her pawns, using them to protect herself until she was the last one standing, letting all of them stack up at her feet.

She enjoys those games when they start, but for now, she was clearly in a bad mood, as she was every morning whenever there was dance class. Hopefully, she can only hope, that today, was a day without any of those wretched dance lessons.  
"Your tea, Young Mistress" The butler's gloved hand held a small plate carrying a cup of tea that she had gracefully taken, and took a sip from the hot drink

"Earl Grey?" she had guessed the name of the drink as she took another sip of it. "Sharp as ever. I brought you the daily newspaper for today"

She then took the newspaper from his gloved hands as well as she both drank tea and read the newspaper, looking at the headlines.

_**Rintor Company strikes gold for the first time!**_

* * *

Now that notion of drinking the morning tea and reading the newspaper was finally done, she was finally led to the dressing room to get changed to a much appropriate attire than her own nightgown.

Usually, female nobles such as herself trust their maids, or some female companion to deal with their dress, but for Ciella, she was not the one to have let any female touch her as of yet. For the last three years she spent with Sebastian by her side along with her three other servants who came only a year later after Sebastian came along, she trusted only Sebastian to be near her when she was dressing up, or when she was being bathed. Never had she shied away from his touch, nor has ever avoided unless she had just awoken from a terrible nightmare.

Though she looked like a young lady that may rule with an iron fist, she was fragile at those horrid nights where nightmares had struck her, and those nights happen always at that month. Those sickly, torturous nights she wishes to forget so much.

Her petite body stands gracefully at an appropriate posture as she was being dressed, wearing that evident frown that always touched her lips. She barely cares as the man's gloved hands touched and went in contact with her skin once in a while as he covers her flesh with the expensive clothing he had chosen for her to wear for the entire day. But somehow, somewhere in the deep pit of her stomach, she felt truly nervous.

Nervous? As if she really was nervous. What was this sudden feeling? Sebastian had dressed her so many times before in the past years, but it seems that this was the only time this feeling had appeared.

Wait. She was thirteen years old by now, right? Maybe, this was her body finally being self-conscious on her own privacy, for It was, after all, inappropriate for a male like him to be able to dress and bathe her even when he was certainly not allowed to do so. But this was probably the day to act, to get self-conscious of herself so she could get much more privacy from her butler.

The dress that Sebastian was putting on to her was rather simple, not like those exaggerated dresses with so much fancy frills and jewels attached to it. She found herself quite satisfied with black and nothing else, but at times, she may wear a dark navy blue whenever her cousin, Elizabeth, along with her fiancé, Edward. It was rather pleasing that they were not going for a visit anytime soon, after Sebastian's countless clever excuses that seemed acceptable over at the telephone.

"Sebastian" she had suddenly stated just as he was halfway finished through dressing her, and the raven-haired man could only look with his copper colored eyes looking at the young female "Yes, Young Mistress?" he had asked as he stopped through his ministrations of dressing her to listen on what the Duchess had to say

"I wish to tell you that this will probably be the last day of dressing me up like this. I want you to only deliver me my morning tea and my newspaper. Tell Mey-rin that from now on, she would be dressing me up, and tell her to teach me how to put on the clothing. I think it's about time for me to be much more self-conscious of myself, and mature a bit more. I can't hold the title of the Duchess of the Phantomhive if I could not dress myself"

The man's copper eyes widened slightly in shock, before they returned back to their normal size, his lips curling up in a teasing smirk "Oh? Is that really the reason for suddenly deciding on this?" The teasing voice had slithered out of his mouth much like how a snake would, hovering around it's prey as it traps it's prey with it's long body "Or is the Young Mistress had simply gotten shy around me?"

Ciella could not contain the amount of embarrassment and of anger coursing through her as her face reddens slightly, scowling at the black-clad butler "Remember your own place, Sebastian. How dare you ask something such as that to me! I value my status as the Duchess much more than what you are referring to. I would not like to hear what anyone would say if they ever found out that I was being dressed not by a maid, but being dressed by a butler. You should watch your words, demon" The sudden outburst was enough to make the demon widen his eyes once again, before simply taking off that cocky attitude and bowing in front of her, a gloved hand to his heart as he did, his black locks covering his face as he did.  
"Yes, My Lady"

* * *

"Today, you have a usual dance lesson, and a meeting with Mr. Tregear from the Rintor Company this afternoon. He had called two days ago about their successful doings in the Company thanks to the grateful amount of money you have given them" The butler had stated as he walked alongside his Mistress through the hallway, now headed in for breakfast.

"Hmmm, I wish I could just cancel that usual, pointless things I have to do" she had mumbled out. The demon was very well aware that she was always in a bad and bitter mood in the start of the mornings, but with time, the Young Mistress would get in a much more better state than she is now. Sebastian finds it unusual for her to cancel such a game that she had usually liked to play, so in a small retort, he started to state out.

"Young Mistress, you know very well it is quite rude to cancel such as meeting-"

"I didn't mean about the meeting. I meant about those dance lessons as I had to take" she watched as the fake expression of being worried had been taken off her butler's face, replaced by that somehow cocky small smirk at his lips. Oh, so that was her current predicament and reason on why she was in this state.

Sebastian knew and had learned over the years he had been serving her as a butler, that the young lady, though most certainly elegant in her posture, and almost in every way she walks, is so horrible at dancing, having jerky footing. It was then confirmed that the body that the Young Mistress has was, indeed, not meant to dance in elegant balls and parties. All in all, this was another one of his perfect opportunities to tease her.

"Well, I don't think Lord Edward would like it if he had to watch your infamous 'Staggering Waltz' at the next ball we are invited to, Young Mistress. I don't think it would be a good display to see a Duchess such as you having poor dancing skills. Being terrible at dancing is better than knowing none about dancing" the 'Staggering Waltz' is how he calls his Lady's way of dancing. Quite a terribly, terribly, laughable sight at seeing her so, but, he understood that if she ever lets the public see her dance in such form, her reputation would be tarnished, ruined, like how a dress gets dirtied by mud, splashed by some liquid. The butler was certain that with what he had said will just make her grumble in defeat, saying that she now wishes to go on and stick to the schedule set up for the day.

She could only huff out a sigh, closing her exposed blue eye as she did, crossing her arms stubbornly, much to Sebastian's secret amusement "I guess so. Hopefully, it would just pass by quickly so I can finally have some fun instead of just going on out and about today" she had stated just as Sebastian had sped up slightly from her steps to open the door to the dining room for herself.

As she took a seat to seat on, she had begun eating the meal prepared for her by Sebastian. It was relatively a delicious, yet light meal, which was just salmon with a few vegetables as a side dish. The day had only started after all, and she should just bear with doing the things that had displeased her before she goes of having fun with a game of chess. But, it was all easier said than done as she now headed to go to the scheduled dance lesson.

* * *

"One, two, three, One, two, three-My Lady, please be much more graceful at your steps. Your legs seems a bit jittery and a young lady such as you should have a much more graceful glide through the floor" the dance instructor's words had given her a bit of a headache as she continued trying to do master the steps, but because of her hatred of dancing, her legs were jittery, and her interest was far from learning some worthless dancing steps that she paid no heed in memorizing.

All of what she was doing was all for the sake of her reputation, only using the skill in the dancing at the occasional balls and parties she would be forced to attend to in times.

If only she could just skip time and just finally get to the time where the fun begins. For now, she would have to endure these things once more, and then she could finally get some entertainment going on.

Meanwhile, as Ciella faces dance lessons, it was up to Sebastian to prepare for Mr. Tregear's visit to the Phantomhive Mansion. Seeing as this may be his first visit like many others, he was sure that the man had not heard of how famous the Phantomhive household was for their hospitability. Gathering the servants in the kitchen, he had lectured all four of the Phantomhive servants, telling them the chores they have to do for now, and he could only hear those cheerful, happy determination of doing their work

"Yes Sir! We'll be sure to do our best for our guest!" Mey-rin, the maid of the house, had said cheerfully at the butler, and if someone looked at her face a bit closer, an evident blush was slightly shown on her face.

"Mei-rin's right! I shall make the garden as good as it can be, to make it's flowers twice as beautiful as it is now!" The gardener, Finnian, had happily said, his hand on his forehead at a mock salute at the butler of the house.

"Righto yaw got there Sebastian! I'll make my special meat once more for our guest!" Baldroy, the chef of the household, had said as he now hardened his fist, determined to make the most of the day, and to have the guest as comfortable as he can be.

"Ho, ho, ho" Tanaka's usual laugh had been heard as he sipped his tea, his small state appeared to be smiling. As the house steward, he was not required to do much of anything, to say the least.

Though, if only his mistress might experience what a pain would these three be for doing something they weren't exactly good on. Well, the only thing that they were good for is when being faced with a threat when he wasn't around. Hopefully, these three would learn first before Sebastian gets tired of them.

* * *

Soon, it was then time for the show to begin as a carriage arrives at the front of the Phantomhive mansion. Stepping out of the carriage came a man around in his 30's with a round face, wearing this stupid grin as he did.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Mr. Tregear" four of the Phantomhive servants had all said simultaneously [well, except for Tanaka as we just greeted the guest with the usual 'ho, ho ho'] as they welcomed the guest with their utmost smiles and happiness, ready to do their best to provide the guest will all the comforts and hospitality of the Phantomhive household.

"Yes, It is indeed a pleasure for the owner of the recently successful Rintor Company to have this lovely appointment with my mistress" Sebastian had greeted with his utmost courteous words and a bow of his own, a gloved hand to his heart as he did.

"Ah, what flattering words, butler. It would have been nice to have you at my side instead of this mistress' side, don't you think?" that pig. Sebastian had merely given a chuckle "I think that more important things are yet to be discussed with the mistress. I don't think she would appreciate for waiting too long" he had once again stated, a smile on his face.

"Oh right. Lady Phantomhive would indeed be at her displeasure if I arrive later than I am now." The man had then stated and with another snobbish grin at the butler, he had then gone on to enter the Phantomhive Manor as Sebastian opened the door for him "Sir, I believe the mistress if waiting for you in her work room in the hallway upstairs to the right. I completely apologize for not being able to escort you upstairs myself, Mr. Tregear. I shall prepare the afternoon tea and snacks for you in a bit as a compensation for not having no such appropriateness for a butler I am. For now, please enjoy yourself in the Phantomhive Manor. We care on giving you your utmost comfort"

And that was when the games had officially begun for this afternoon, when the man had entered inside the hive of Phantoms, when he had entered in a supposed territory that he should have not entered in. He was in their control, for he was in their domain, and was now an opponent that they must beat to get much more closer to success. And this will be a game that will most likely end to their favor.

* * *

"The success of the Rintor Company is really thanks to you, Duchess Phantomhive. The grateful amount of money you have given to us have let my company buy such high-quality materials needed for our product" the man had said as he smoked a cigarette and moved a pawn on the board, a cocky looking smirk in his face as he did as he was quite a bit confident at winning the game.

Ciella, who had sat on the other chair, had given a sigh as she moved her own chess piece, this time eating up another one of her opponent's pawns. So far, he didn't seem so skilled at chess, as she easily defeated each and every pawn he owned that faced her own. He was a pathetic excuse of a man, in her opinion.

The money that was given to them was really given to them in generous amounts for her own name to be looked upon at a much positive side, so she may have a much better reputation aside from being under the service of the Queen and so it may also show that the Phantomhives may as well be evil noblemen trapped under the Queen's command, they are ones that are quite friendly.

"Ah yes. I am quite happy for the success of your Company, and hopefully, it may grow bigger than it is now as it rises to it's success" Those words were really fake. She only said those to please the man, to toy with him a bit, to push him into telling her what he really was here for.

"Indeed. That is what I really hope for the Rintor Company for now." He had said as he moved another pawn unsurely, as his confidence in the game of chess diminished, but still kept that cocky smirk right in his face.

"I have wanted to ask you if you are willing to hand me over a bit more money so that we may be able to buy much better materials for our product" And that was where she can finally conclude that Mr. Tregear was this greedy bastard who thinks that he can merely trick her into giving him some.

"I thought you may as well have gotten enough money for your Company, after its very first success. Don't you have enough now to get whatever you wish?" she had stated as she moved another pawn of hers to eat another one of the man's pawns. He was loosing, quite terribly, really. The man's smirk faltered slightly as he hesitated on moving a pawn "I know I am asking too much, but I really need that money to buy more. What I have isn't enough. I promise, dear Duchess, I will repay you on this" he had said it as similar as how an adult could say to an adult.

Ciella was smart enough to know that this man might think that she got a mind of a young child that never knew what might be coming at her, an innocent, little kid that wanted to act tough. She played along, the corner of her lips twitching slightly as she saw him move a chess piece once more, that left him in a very vulnerable state.

"Fine. Just make sure to give me some of your Company's savings. It is thanks to me that I have given you a few thousand pounds," She had said in a small 'hmph' as she now cornered her opponent's king "checkmate"

"Wonderful! And may I use the telephone for a while? I think someone had been awaiting for my call, and I really need to use it" Mr. Tregear had said as he stood up as the game of chess had finally finished, wearing a smirk that made his face much more like the fool he is.

"Sure. It's just in the hallway to the left, third door. Hopefully, you can return for the second round of chess with me, Mr. Tregear" her fake, sweet voice and tone has said as he left the room, Sebastian had entered in the room, with a cart full of snacks and two cups of tea "Your afternoon tea, young mistress"

Ciella was indeed quite happy when it arrived, but never quite showed it as she took a cup of tea, still retaining her expressionless face with a frown "Also, Sebastian. Please make sure Mr. Tregear experiences what true Phantomhive hospitality is about" she had said as she took another sip from her tea, having somewhat a small smirk in her face as she did

She saw the demon's soft smile at her words "Yes, My Lady"

* * *

"Puny brat. What an excuse to be a Duchess" The man had muttered under his breath as he now headed towards to where the phone room was located, his shoes trudging over the corridors as his body posture slacked and became improper as he walked. Postures. Why did everyone cared so much about that? It was only the way people walk, and not their attitude, and he simply could not find himself to care about such. He only had straightened himself up to make the child believe that he was one of those well-mannered man the child can trust.

It was just so easy to do so. It was so easy to act around a child that looked with such eye that still bore innocence, only having this serious-looking eye and a frowning expression. He figured and simply assumed it was all a disguise, an act so the young girl could look like a grown up. How hard was it to just look into that eye, and just see some innocent qualities in that one blue orb?

He was sure that if he ever got a chance, he would want to hit that child, make her cry, as he wears the same smirk. How could this child be the Queen's Guard Dog anyway? She looked as if she could easily be killed, a very vulnerable, foolish young child. In the eyes of adult eyes, he sees nothing but a child who pretends to be a grown young woman she never was, simply acting everything out, to maybe look much stronger to the eyes of older mortals such as him?

His thoughts were all filled with insults towards the young duchess, as well as doubts about the child being the Queen's Guard Dog at such an early age, as he finally arrives in the phone room, dialing his partner's number. Oh, how he never realized the mistake in those thoughts as he just did what he had to do.

He soon heard a click, he knew that his partner would want to know how that trick towards the child did go.

_"Well, how did it go?"_ the voice from the other line had asked Mr. Tregear, sounding impatient and demanding towards the man.

"It went quite surprisingly well. It is indeed how you said. Children are easy to manipulate as long as you promise them things that you won't actually do" His voice was smooth and relaxed as one of his arms hands touched the wall, a smirk curling up to his lips as he chuckled confidently. It was true; the young little girly brat had agreed just right after the words 'I promise'. He always knew that kids like her were so easy to control, so easy to get their trust, for they still had innocence, for they have never seen the adult world just yet, for they were still far from understanding how grown men and women like him think in their minds.

"All I need to do is wait for her to give me more, possibly squeeze much out of her. It will all be simple once I get that money that we need" He had added on to his words towards the other man on the other line, this time having pride in his words, confidence as well, and he heard the other man on the line chuckle lowly just as he finished his words

_"Good. Just hurry up and get that deal soon. I can't stress enough that we don't have enough money for this company after that deal we have" _It was true; their company was doomed to go bankrupt after they had just accidentally used up half the money the Funtom Company has offered to them to give support. It was quite their most stupid stunt of all to get drunk one night while carrying all their money from the remaining amount they received in the suitcase, going to a bar and wasting it all on so much drinks, and on so much girls...

Really, their only hope is that that they could just easily get the young Duchess of Phantomhive to be much more generous to give them much more pounds that they have. Unknown to the business man who was still talking confidently right over at the telephone, a pair of eyes that glowed red in the darkness were actually watching, observing, listening as the truth of why Mr. Tregear had really come here were simply revealed in that simple phone call.

* * *

As Mr. Tregear made his way back to the room, all the lights had suddenly blacked out, leaving the man quite shocked as he tried to see through the dark corridors. Though it still may be in the afternoon, the sun was already setting, and it was getting quite dark. His eyes looked around through the darkness of the corridors, trying to see much more properly around the dark surroundings.

_'What is the meaning of this? What had happened to the lights?!'_ The business man had thought as he had now tried walking through the midst of darkness, acting like a little lamb that had lost its way into the woods due to it's curious nature. Somehow, his heart started to pound much more faster than it is now as his feet let out the sound of soft thumping against the wooden floor. It was quite unusual for him to just get easily frightened in the dark. It's not like something would pounce on him. No. No such creatures like that exist in the real world, and only had existed through fairy tales to be implanted through the minds of children, to make them scared. So why was he panicking? All he needed to do was now return to the room where he previously was talking to Duchess Phantom-No. Where he was previously talking to a mere brat to get that load of money he had asked from her.

He shouted out in exclaim as his arm was yanked so forcefully, now yelling out in pain as it was twisted in an angle that an arm could never have, causing it to break, the loud crack confirming that his arm, had now, indeed, just been broken by something "Wh-who's there?!" he now stammered in a bit of fright, feeling as if he was now being watched, being stalked by a monster, and he never knew how right he was when he heard that sadistic voice through the darkness of the area.

"My, my. It seems that you need help here, Mr. Tregear. I hope you aren't meaning to leave the manor quite yet. You haven't even received a full Phantomhive hospitality" through the darkness, the man could see two eyes glowing red in the dark, and in fright, he walked on his knees, trying to get away from this creature that he swore had the same voice with that Phantomhive butler "S-stay away!" he had stammered as his heart beat rapidly increases, and tries standing one more, running through the corridors, but failed miserably as two hands clutched an arm of his, and twisted it, making him scream in pain as his bones broke.

His screams were heard throughout the manor as he now ran, trying to get outside of this place. Nothing mattered more than just escaping this place and getting away from that creature as his sole arm clutched his broken one. Seeing the stairs as a bit of sunlight reflected from the downstairs area, he desperately went down to try and get out, but before so, he tripped once again, and his eyes set at the creature that he had met before.

"Make sure to return, Mr. Tregear. We hope we served you well for a Phantomhive welcome" its voice was somewhat mocking as he got up to his feet again and ran towards the door, screaming bloody murder as he did.

Nothing mattered more than his life as he walked, clutching a broken arm, intending to go to a hospital, and to never, ever return to that place again. He did not care anymore about the money he and his partner needed. He did not care about nothing at all as he ran from the Phantomhive Estate as fast as his two legs can carry him. He was now blinded by the fear of seeing such a horrendous creature before his two mortal life for the first time in his entire life, his heart still pounding, as he now had feared for his life, panting desperately.

* * *

As Ciella still sat in her chair waiting for her butler to come back, she heard that scream that the man had made, and could only laugh as she heard him. He was indeed a fool. A fool who thinks that he could easily trick her.

"As I had thought before you came for a visit to the dwellings of a phantom, Mr. Tregear, you are, indeed, quite a fool to think that you, a man, could easily trick me, a mere child. A mere young little girl who looked innocent before your eyes. I know that you may never hear me, but it is your biggest mistake to underestimate the Queen's Guard Dog." Ciella did not bother to take her eyes off the fleeing man with a broken arm, howling almost like a puppy that got lost in the woods, like a coward he is.

"I may not look much, but I destroy my opponents efficiently, tricking them in every possible way, including obstacles like you that block me in my path to achieve my goal. With a powerful pawn I have dancing upon my fingers, I can easily end your life, end anything that I have not started. This includes to every single opponent that I would face next. _N__ever_ underestimate an opponent, no matter how big you are, for things will not always be what they seem" she had stated lastly as the view of Mr. Tregear fleeing from the manor disappeared from her windows, the darkening sky now rumbling slightly

She knows that he might as well never bother coming back unless he wants to really be killed by her order to Sebastian to do so. For now, she knew that she could only wait, and wonder, and live until the day she got her revenge for her parents.

She heard the door open, the sounds of a small cart being pushed as she turned away from the window, seeing her butler having an array of snacks ready in the cart "Your afternoon snack, young mistress" he had stated as he took the small plate that had held a delicious chocolate cake prepared only for his Young Mistress.

Se had given another smirk as she did, taking the plate, and getting the fork, starting to eat the snack that she had been given "It all went well today, Sebastian. I am entirely pleased with how today had ended" she had stated to her butler swallowing the piece of her cake as she did "Please start preparing for tomorrow, for I wish to stay at that town house. Mey-rin had delivered me a letter from those three men that had apparently, came through our kitchen entrance upon learning I was busy with a guest, and I had just received it when you were busy taking care of that rat" she had stated, showing him a neatly folded letter with that same Phantomhive stamp on the front.

Ah, so another game after so soon? Sebastian knew that tomorrow may be a much more busy day for her, meaning, that again, he had to postpone all the scheduled meetings and lessons once more. With a bow, the demon had simply given a bow to the Duchess, obediently while doing so.

"Yes, my Lady"

* * *

**Edit 10/10/14; So I have now edited this entire thing, and had made it much more longer, and with that, I think most of you would be pleased at how much more description I had added in to this XD and still, I am thinking of the mystery that I have to add into this, and maybe, some new characters to add on? Maaaaaybe? :P**

**And wow! 5,650 words on this thing this time :D**

**So yeah, Hope you were all satisfied with this, and I may not update until next month, or earlier. Who knows, it might depend on how much muse I have for writing XD no worries, I think I just have to read much more romance novels and mystery novels as well so that I may get an idea for the plot.**

**Stay tuned for more, my lovelies~**

**oO Miss Florence Oo**


End file.
